El Viaje a Honk Kong
by LadyGira
Summary: New:Cáp 4: Se han revelado las intenciones de los ninjas, todos luchan por proteger a la persona más querida. Kaoru no vacila en enfrentar a su enemigo, todo por proteger a Misao. ¿Podrán detener a la misteriosa sombra que se cierne sobre ella?
1. Chapter 1 La Noticia

Ayame: !Aqui esta la Actualización de este fanfic!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Una noticia.**

Un día normal en el tranquilo doyo Kamiya, el sol brillaba en el cielo, los pajaros cantaban con alegría. Kenshin lavaba la ropa mientras a su alrededor Ayame y Susume jugaban y Yahiko entrenaba en el jardín con su espada. Todo era maravilloso y tranquilo sin embargo un grito rompio ese silencio. b

- !Yahiko, ven ahora mismo! - grito una mujer desde el interior de la casa.

- Ya voy - grito como respuesta el joven -Kauro, siempre tan gritona- murmuró con disgusto

- No te quejes, ya sabes como és - dijo Kenshin al escuchar su disgusto.

Yahiko suspiró y entro a la casa. Al llegar al pasillo que daba al baño se encontro con Kaoru bastante disgustada. Bajo la mirada y vio unas toallas tiradas, aogo un grito y miro nerviosamente a Kaoru.

- ¿Qué ocurre, viste una araña? - preguntó inocentemente

¿ Me puedes explicar que es esto? - le regaño Kaoru refiriendose a las toallas.

-sabanas tiradas- intento salvarse con un mal chiste

-:¿ y quien se acaba de bañar?- la venita de cabreo de la chica iva aumentando cada segundo. Al notar la peligrosa situación Yahiko dijo:

-Kaoru no te enojes, ya iba a recoger, deberás-

Kaoru suspiró y se dirijió al jardin dejando a Yahiko solo, el chico dio gracias a dios por que no lo golpearan y recojió las toallas antes de que algo más fuera a pasar.

En el jardín Susume y Ayame jalaban a Kenshin pues ambas querian jugar.

- Hola chicas, ahora no, creo que Kaoru esta algo enojada- comento al escuchar el regaño desde su lugar. Kaoru al llegar y oir eso lo miro muy feo.

- Hola Kaoru, yo... yo no dije nada- trato de salvarse Kenshin nerviosamente, la maestra de kendo se acerco peligrosamente a él sin embargo la llegada de Megumi salvo a Kenshin.

- Hey muchachos ya esta lista la cena- les dijo la mujer. Las dos niñas se alegraron.

- !Si, la cena!- comenzaron a gritar mientras se sentaban a comer.

- Vaya, por fin esta la cena- dijo Yahiko llegando, se iva a sentar donde siempre sin embargo al ver a Kaoru se sobresaltó y se sento junto a Megumi.

-Llege justo a tiempo- dijo Sanosuke entrando a sentarse también. Megumi lo miro con mala cara.

- ¬¬ Ya llego el aguafiesta-

-ja, mira quien hablar, la zorra metiche-

Kenshin logra calmarlos antes de que se empezaran a pelear.

- Chicos no peleen y vamos a comer, ¿Kaoru vamos?- le pregunto nervioso, temiendo que siguiera enojada

-claro Kenshin- respondió Kaoru con más tranquilidad para alivio del samurai. Todos se sentarón a comer tranquilamente, el clima era delicioso y refrescante. Comenzó entonces una plática común entre ellos.

- Por favor prueben mi comida por lo menos cocinó mejor que Kaoru- dijo Megumi con una sonrisa burlona. Tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke asintieron con la cabeza solo que Sano agrego:

-Es lo único que sabes hacer- por eso se gano un coscorrón de la doctora. Kaoru también se molesto por el comentario de ambos chicos.

- Que malos son, yo soy una exelente cocinera- dijo Kaoru dandole un coscorrón a Yahiko.

- Oye fea ¿por qué me golpeas? - se quejo el chico.

Kenshin dio un suspiro al ver el ambiente de siempre.

-¿por que no dejamos esta discusión para después ?, Sanosuke se esta acabando la comida .-

Yahiko al oir eso empezo a pelearse con Sanosuke como siempre lo hacia. Kaoru entonces recordó algo.

- Por cierto acaba de llegar una carta de Misao.

-¿y que quiere esa comadreja?- pregunto Sanosuke sin mucho interés mientras golpeaba a Yahiko.

-Dice que ella y Aoshi se ganaron un viaje para 7 personas a Honk Kong , nos estan invitando a todos- una gran emoción se noto en el rostro de Kaoru- Honk Kong, tengo muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar.

- Hace mucho que no salimos de viaje- comentó Megumi - Podría ser interesante, además me gustaria comprar las hiervas medicinales de China, suena interesante- sus orejas de zorrita salieron- Yo me apunto.

- Hasta que nos da buenas noticias- sonrió Sanosuke- Invitare a Sunan, ese tipo también necesita salir un rato.

-genial, por fin tendremos vacaciones- dijo Yahiko ilusionado- !Ya era hora!

-¿y cuando es la salida?- preguntó Kenshin tranquilamente.

-Es mañana en la tarde , así que tenemos que irnos desde hoy - le respondió Kaoru todavia emocionada ante la noticia.

Megumi empezó a salir del doyo.  
- Bueno, ire a despedirme del doctor Gensai y a dejar a las niñas.  
- Espera, yo te acompaño la estación de tren me queda de paso. Devo comprar los boletos- le dijo Kaoru, Sanosuke se horrorizo al oír la palabra "tren"

-¿y a fuerzas tiene que ser el viaje en tren?- pregunto sin lograr ocultar su pánico. Megumi se buró de él y Sanosuke salió enojado del doyo hacia la casa de Sunan.

Kaoru iva saliendo con Megumi cuando recordó algo y volteo a ver a Kenshin.

- ¿Kenshin , podrías ir a comprar víveres para el viaje?-

-claro Kaoru- sonrió el pelinaranja y se comenzó a alejar pensando en lo que era necesario. Yahiko alcanzó a Kaoru cuando ya se marchaba y le preguntó:

- ¿Y yo qué hago?

- Tu quédate a cuidar el doyo mientras regresamos- sonrió Kaoru- Luego puedes ir a despedirte de Tsubame- Yahiko se sonrojó al oir eso.

Mientras tanto en Sanosuke ya habia llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo. Le contó todo lo del viaje y lo invitó.

- Se ve interesante ..hace mucho que salgo, es bueno conocer otro país de vez en cuando.

- Espero encontrar algo divertido que hacer- Sanosuke cerro sus puños emocionado- Me pregunto que tan fuertes seran los peleadores en Honk Kong. Sunan dio un suspiro y no mas para molestar a Sanosuke dijo:

- Lo más que me emociona es que viajaremos en Tren ¿Qué divertido, no cres?

Un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de Sanosuke.


	2. Chapter 2 Antes de Zarpar

Ayame:- ¡Por fin pude encontrar los archivos de este fic! Me costó mucho trabajo y pensé que ya habían desaparecido pero los encontré.  
Yahiko:- T.T Diablos, debimos esconderlos bien Sano.  
Sano:- Ni modo, tendremos que soportar a la comadreja, la mapache, la zorra y la liebre.  
* Se ven tres chicas incluida Ayame golpeando a ambos*  
Misao:- !Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así cabeza de escoba!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Antes de Zarpar.**

El día era esplendoroso y propicio para viajar en tren. La gente empezaba a subir al mismo con tranquilidad. Sanosuke ya estaba en el interior, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho corrió a ocupar un asiento pensando en no moverse para nada de ahí mientras sus compañeros de viaje lo veían con una gran gota tras su cabeza.

- Vamos Sano, cálmate. El viaje no es tan largo y es será seguro- sonrió el samurai pelirrojo mientras ocupaba su asiento delante de él. A su lado se encontraba Kaoru y Yahiko estaba sentado junto a Sunan y Megumi mientras que Sano ocupaba el asiento de en medio de ambos sillones.  
- ¿Qué no ves que estoy calmado? – gritó el chico realmente nervioso sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

- No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a los trenes- suspiró Kaoru – Casi montas un espectáculo en la estación por que no te querías subir.  
- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a los trenes!- agregó el aludido enojado- Es solo precaución.  
- En cambio Sunan parece disfrutar el viaje bastante- sonrió Megumi y dos orejas de zorrita salieron de su cabeza- Se ve que es más inteligente y valiente.  
- Gracias señorita Megumi- respondió el ex dibujante- Pero Sano también tiene sus logros.  
- Supongo que tienes razón- comentó Megumi mirando de reojo al chico pelo pincho que estaba demasiado ocupado en calmarse a si mismo como para notar su mirada. Los demás disfrutaron el viaje con tranquilidad, todavía faltaba un largo camino a Kyoto pero si no había ningún problema en el camino llegarían en un par de horas.

Mientras tanto en el Aoia, los preparativos para el viaje de Misao traían ocupados a todos. Okina armó un escándalo cuando se enteró y empezó a preparar todo lo necesario pero cuando Misao le dijo que pensaba ir con Aoshi y los otros y no invitarlo se encerró en su habitación deprimido pero poco después salió a buscar "lindas señoritas".  
A la joven líder le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a su señor Aoshi de realizar el viaje, fue hasta que menciono que tanto Kenshin como los otros irían que logró moverlo de ahí. Además de que en medio de su discusión de repente le entró un extraño mareo cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de un preocupado Aoshi.  
Horas después la joven ninja despertó confundida, acostada en una cama.

- ¿Qué me sucedió? – preguntó mirando al techo. Segundos después se percató de que Aoshi velaba a su lado.  
- ¿Señor Aoshi?  
El frío okashira al verla despertarse se sintió más aliviado pero de inmediato recobro su compostura seria- Te desmayaste.  
- ¿Enserio? – La joven trato de levantarse- Siento las molestias, seguramente se me concentró tanto estrés por los preparativos del viaje. – dijo avergonzada.

Aoshi negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Estás mejor? – no pudo evitar preguntar.  
Misao se sentía muy relajada y contenta por esa situación. Miles de imágenes románticas le vinieron a la cabeza y se sonrojó. De repente recordó de golpe que debía ir a recoger a los otros a la estación.  
- ¡Cielos! ¡Tengo que ir por los chicos!- gritó levantándose. Estaba por irse cuando notó la mirada de Aoshi.  
- Ten cuidado- le dijo con seriedad.  
A la ninja casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y trató de calmarse para preguntar lo siguiente:  
- Este…señor Aoshi… ¿Me acompañas? – sus ojos brillaron como los de un gatito abandonado en media lluvia.  
El okashira lo meditó un segundo. No tenía ganas de salir pero en el fondo le preocupaba que tuviese otra recaída. Por lo tanto para felicidad de la joven ninja respondió:  
- Si, vamos.  
Eso fue suficiente para que Misao quisiera gritar de felicidad.

El tren ya había llegado a su destino. Cada uno de los héroes bajo su propio equipaje exceptuando a Kaoru y Megumi quienes dejaban que los "caballeros" que las acompañaban cargaran sus cosas. Por otra parte Sanosuke fue el primero en bajar del tren y besar tierra.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que moriría!  
La gente de los alrededores solo lo miraba raro y se alejaba levemente.  
- Sin embargo Misao no ha llegado- suspiró Yahiko dejando las maletas en el suelo- ¡Demonios, odio ser burro de carga!- protestó- Y sobre todo cargar las coas de la fea.  
Recibió un golpe en la cabeza marca Kaoru.  
- Deben estar cerca de aquí. Quedamos de vernos frente a la torre del reloj- dijo mirando hacia todas partes.  
- Tal vez tuvieron un problema en el camino- propuso Kenshin- Pero no creo que tarden mucho.  
No había ni terminado de decir eso cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida y animada llamándoles desde el otro extremo de la estación. Una chica de pelo negro vestida con ropas casuales se acercaba apresurada.  
- ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!- gritaba a todo pulmón hasta que logró alcanzarles.

- Cuanto tiempo Misao- sonrió Kaoru y todos se saludaron respectivamente. De inmediato Kenshin notó que Aoshi se acercaba.  
- Buenas tardes Aoshi- dijo con tranquilidad.  
Ambos espadachines intercambiaron una mirada mutua y silenciosa. Hacía tiempo que no se veían pero con tan solo unas pocas palabras ya se habían dicho bastante.  
- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!- se quejó Sanosuke interrumpiendo ese momento.  
- Si hubieras comido en el tren en vez de estar temblando como un loco ya no tendrías hambre- le dijo Megumi con un suspiro.  
Sanosuke abrió la boca para protestar pero por algún motivo la volvió a cerrar incapaz de empezar una larga discusión con la doctora.  
-Perdonen, ahora mismo nos vamos- sonrió Misao guiando a sus compañeros hacia la carreta que habían rentado para no cargar todo el equipaje. Sin embargo durante unos instantes se empezó a marear de nuevo y casi se cae. Este asunto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus amigos, ni mucho menos para la doctora.

- ¿Misao, estás bien? – preguntó.  
- ¿Eh? – la chica sonrió- Si, solo un poco cansada.  
- ¿Segura? – Kenshin se aproxima- Estás muy pálida.

- Les digo que no es…- pero antes de que termine la frase vuelve a caer inconsciente.  
- ¡Misao!- gritan todos los presentes. Aoshi la sostiene en brazos.  
- Vamos al Aoia rápido, ahí la atenderé- les dijo Megumi con seriedad. Para su fortuna entre su equipaje traía un botiquín por si llegara a requerirse.

El regreso al Aoia fue rápido y silencioso. Al ver a su ángel en ese estado Okina se preocupó tanto que tuvieron que calmarlo antes de que quisiese abrazar a la chica inconsciente que fue depositada de inmediato en una habitación donde Megumi empezó a atenderla mientras los demás esperaban fuera.  
- Pobre Misao, era la más entusiasmada en ir al viaje- comentó Kaoru mientras esperaban.  
- Pero ¿Qué pasará con el viaje? – preguntó Yahiko  
- No creo que podamos ir con ella en esas condiciones, todo depende de lo que diga Megumi- le contestó Kenshin.  
Minutos después la doctora salió de la habitación. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella de inmediato para preguntarle sobre el estado de Misao. Ella los miró con una sonrisa y les dijo:  
- Tranquilos, solo es cansancio. Un buen cambio de aire le vendrá bien. Además estaré yo para atenderla en cualquier momento.  
Los demás suspiraron aliviados.  
- Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? – propuso Sanosuke y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.  
El único que permaneció unos momentos mirando a Misao dormir fue Aoshi.  
Una serie de sentimientos confusos recorrían su cabeza. No sabía que sentía al verla en ese estado. Le preocupaba mucho. Decidió ir con los demás ya que estaba poniéndose muy nervioso y no quería perturbar sus sueños.

- Vamos, no te preocupes, ella es fuerte. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, tomándolo por sorpresa. Por lo general sentiría la presencia de Kenshin de inmediato, pero estaba tan distraído con Misao que no se percató de que estaba casi a su lado.  
- Si, es espero.  
Sin decir más ambos se fueron al comedor.

La noche cayó en un santiamén y el grupo estaba cenando plácidamente, todos menos Misao que seguía dormida.  
- Espero que Misao se recupere para mañana- comentó Kaoru.  
- Claro que lo estará, tiene muchas ganas de ir a ese viaje ¿No? – decía Yahiko al tiempo que comía.  
- Esa comadreja, solo nos hace preocuparnos, ya verán que después actuará como si nada- sin que Yahiko se diera cuenta le quitó una bola de arroz.  
Instantes después sintió una mirada fría y vio que Aoshi lo miraba con malos ojos. Una gota cayó tras su cabeza.  
- Quise decir, que ella es fuerte, si eso – suspiró pensando en el mal genio que tenía ese chico.

Estaban por terminar cuando se escucharon unos pasos en la casa y llegó una Misao muy animada.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me despertaron para cenar?- bufó llena de energías. Los demás suspiraron con tranquilidad al verla sana y salva. Con su llegada empezó una plática alegre sobre los planes para el viaje del día siguiente. Aoshi era el único que no intervenía y solo veía a Misao quien se peleaba con Yahiko y Sanosuke por la comida.  
- Kenshin- le susurró Kaoru al espadachín con una sonrisa- ¿No notas un pequeño acercamiento entre esos dos?  
- Así es señorita Kaoru- contestó él mientras los observaba- Seguro que este viaje les ayuda mucho.  
- ¡Claro!- Kaoru sonrió victoriosa y una gotita cayó tras la cabeza de Kenshin no queriendo saber que plan extraño había cruzado por la mente de la maestra de kendo.

Al día siguiente todos se abordar el crucero que los llevaría a Honk Kong. Misao era la más emocionada de todos.  
- Creo que volvió a la normalidad- sonrío Megumi mientras la veía- De todos modos la estaré vigilando.  
- Estará bien, solo es un simple viaje para pasarla bien- comentó Kaoru - ¡Sin duda la pasaremos en grande!  
- Si, seguramente….- Yahiko se había empezado a marear y ni siquiera habían partido.  
- Sanosuke los trenes y tú los barcos, no tienen remedio chicos- rió Kenshin con tranquilidad.  
- Cada quien tiene sus puntos débiles- dijo Sunan mientras firmaba algunos dibujos a las chicas que estaban por ahí, ya que lo habían reconocido de inmediato.  
El viaje se veía prometedor. El mar lucía brillante. Hasta el mismo Aoshi se relajaba con tan solo ver a esa persona importante para él brillar cerca de las olas. Ninguno de ellos pensó que su viaje se volvería el más peligroso que hubieran tenido jamás.

* * *

Ayame: En breve el próximo cáp, también actualizaré los otros fics.  
Kenshin:- Dejen sus reviews * toma su espada y los mira fríamente*


	3. Chapter 3 Los ninjas misteriosos

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que me insistieron en que continuara, de verdad me agradó ese apoyo y me inspiré para este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Pronto estaré de vacaciones y actualizaré más seguido.**

**Capitulo 3 Los ninjas misteriosos.**

El sonido de las olas chocando contra el barco era único e inevitable. La embarcación avanzaba en silencio hacia el horizonte. El sol brillaba en el cielo con intensidad y algunas nubes lo cubrían para proteger a los pasajeros de los rayos. No había mucha gente en cubierta en ese momento. Sólo un pequeño grupo que charlaba sentado en unas sillas de madera. Tres mujeres permanecían charlando con un grupo de hombres mientras todos miraban con tranquilidad el mar preguntándose si verían pasar una ballena o algún delfín.

- ¡Este clima es maravilloso!- sonrió una joven que traía un kimono muy hermoso adornado con flores típico de la temporada de verano- Sin duda nos vamos a divertir.

Estaba muy alegré y miraba de reojo a un chico de pelo rojo que sonreía mientras la veía tan animada.

- Kaoru, será mejor que te calmes o te saldrán arrugas- comentó Megumi riendo levemente provocando que la joven se enojara bastante.  
- ¿Por qué tratas de arruinar mi hermoso día? – gruñó y caminó hacia el barandal del barco para alejarse de la doctora del grupo.

Los demás rieron menos Yahiko que estaba muy mareado y Aoshi el cual no tenía animó alguno de reír.  
El jefe del grupo de ninjas mantenía una mirada serena en el mar. Pensando en miles de cosas en su cabeza. Sólo una vez apartó la mirada y fue cuando una jovencita de trenza llamó su atención jalando su brazo.  
- Señor Aoshi ¿Cree que vamos un delfín?

Ahí estaba, esa jovencita inocente que se había vuelto ahora toda una mujer y eso lo sabía muy bien el okashira. Misao estaba muy contenta de tenerlos a todos ahí. No dejaba de mirar a sus compañeros e intentó empujar de broma a Yahiko al mar comenzando a pelear ambos como unos niños mientras Kenshin trataba de calmarlos.

- Chicos, van a molestar a los demás pasajeros- comentó el samurái con esa sonrisa que siempre caracterizaba su rostro.

- No creo que importe, no hay muchos de ellos en cubierta- comentó Sunan, el mejor amigo de Sanosuke. Se encontraba algo alejado del grupo sentado en una silla pintando algunos paisajes para entretenerse. Algunas jóvenes pasajeras lo miraban de reojo y él les sonreía levemente llamando su atención y tras terminar sus pinturas se las regalaba con un autógrafo y las jóvenes reían muy animadas.

- Vaya, creí que ya habías dejado tus pinturas- comentó Sanosuke. El peleador estaba recargado en la pared de la cubierta sin camiseta y mordiendo una espiga de trigo con gesto muy aburrido.- Espero que haya buenos peleadores en Honk Kong.

Y como si fueran llamados de repente notó a lo lejos que un grupo de personas empezaban a salir de una habitación para después meterse a una más próxima a donde estaban.

Se levantó decidido y dijo:  
- Iré a dar una vuelta, empiezo a echar raíces.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? – preguntó Megumi algo sorprendida. Sanosuke tragó saliva. Quería ahorrarse un discurso largo y meterlas en problemas, tal vez solo se tratase de imaginaciones suyas.  
- Sano tiene razón- dijo de pronto Kenshin- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a explorar el barco?  
El chico cabello de escoba notó su mirada y entendió que no solo eran sospechas suyas. Kenshin también había notado algo raro en los hombres que acababan de salir. Y al parecer las mujeres estaban alegres con la idea de dar un paseo por lo que nadie notó nada.

- ¿Y dónde está Misao? – Preguntó de repente Kaoru cuando se levantaban- Hace un segundo estaba aquí.

Antes de que alguno comentara algo Aoshi ya había salido rápidamente del lugar sin ser notado más que por Kenshin.  
- Descuiden, seguro fue a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Esa comadreja sólo causa problemas- -suspiró Sanosuke y comenzó a alejarse del lugar rápidamente. Cuando pasó por donde estaba Sunan esté se despidió de las jovencitas con suma educación y después le siguió de inmediato.  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar? – Comentó el pintor cuando lo alcanzó- He oído de sea lindas señoritas que hay "un buen lugar divertirse"  
Sanosuke comprendió la indirecta y sonrió complacido mientras que se dejaba guiar por su compañero hasta el bar del barco. Justo el sitio donde habían entrado esos hombres sospechosos.

-¿Pero qué les pasa todos hoy? – preguntó Kaoru molesta cuando se dio cuenta de que básicamente la habían dejado junto con Megumi y Kenshin, el último también trataba de irse pronto pero sabía que Kaoru lo seguiría y eso podría representar un problema.

- Kaoru ¿Quieres venir conmigo al masajista? – preguntó de repente la doctora sorprendiendo a ambos.

- ¿Masajista? – La maestra de kendo lo pensó durante unos segundos- ¡Claro! ¡Quiero lucir mucho más joven!

Y se fue riendo muy emocionada mientras la doctora la seguía suspirando. Kenshin notó que Megumi le guiñaba el ojo antes de irse. Al parecer la mujer era bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.  
Una vez que ambas se alejaron el samurái decidió ir a recorrer el barco para investigar sin embargo de repente notó que uno de los marineros se acercaba a él muy agitado. Al parecer lo estaba buscando.

- ¿Señor Kenshin? – Preguntó y él asintió- Mi capitán desea verlo en su camarote.

Eso sorprendió bastante al samurái. ¿Quién era ese hombre y para qué lo requería? Eso se estaba poniendo muy extraño. Al parecer ese viaje no sería relajante como sonaba. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espalda y esperó que todo saliera bien mientras seguía al grumete a la oficina del capitán.

El ex líder del grupo de ninjas caminaba presuroso por los pasillos buscando a Misao. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? La joven era suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir sola en un barco, realizó un largo viaje cuando los estaba buscando enfrentándose a grandes peligros y además ahora lideraba al grupo de ninjas. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Tal vez se debiese al reciente desmayo de la chica, dudaba mucho que se tratase de un simple mareo había algo más grave y la misma Megumi les había advertido de eso pero la joven ninja se había negado a cancelar el viaje.

Tras unos minutos se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de una silueta tirada en el suelo, de inmediato la reconoció y corrió hacia ella cargando a la joven ninja en sus brazos. Estaba desmayada por ese motivo no podía dejarla sola. Vio su expresión tranquila y decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla al camarote para después llamar a Megumi por que no confiaba en ningún médico abordo más que en ella.

Otra persona deambulaba por los pasillos esta vez despreocupadamente. Se trataba de Yahiko, el discípulo número uno del Dojo Kamija. Consciente de que se marearía si se quedaba quieto decidió dar un vistazo por los alrededores del barco para ver si encontraba algo interesante. De repente, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de una habitación entre abierta, curioso se acercó para mirar de reojo y la escena que vio lo dejó helado por unos segundos.

En la habitación había dos hombres y una jovencita. Al principio no la reconoció por que estaba de espaldas pero en el instante en que se giró pensó que se debía tratar de un error porque Tsubame no podía estar en ese lugar.  
-¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien? –Se quejó el hombre frente a ella y estaba por golpearla cuando Yahiko incapaz de aguantar más bloqueó el ataque con su shinai a gran velocidad.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla? –Gruñó colocándose frente a Tsubame para protegerla mientras los hombres trataban de recuperarse de la sorpresa. La misma chica estaba sorprendida pero aliviada de que Yahiko estuviese ahí.

-¿Quién eres tú chiquillo?—preguntó uno de los hombres entonces metiendo su mano a su bolsillo.

-Esa chica es nuestra sirvienta, la encontramos perdida en el puerto y le ofrecimos traerla con nosotros—Rió el otro atento a los movimientos del muchacho.

Los nervios del joven espadachín estaban a punto de explotar. No soportaba que lo llamasen chiquillo y mucho menos que insultasen a la persona más importante para él de esa manera. No sabía cómo demonios había acabado Tsubame en ese lugar pero de eso se encajaría luego.

-No tienes honor, secuestras a una joven indefensa para tu propio beneficio—puso en posición de ataque a la espada de madera -Yo como descendiente de samurái no puedo permitir un insulto como ese.

El otro hombre empezaba a impacientarse y estaba por atacarlo cuando su compañero lo detuvo.  
- No vale la pena, es sólo una criada más, ya nos la arreglaremos más adelante. Hay trabajo que hacer.  
Y con esas palabras abandonó la habitación. Yahiko no bajo la guardia hasta asegurarse de que el otro también saliera. Cuando ambos se quedaron completamente solos guardó la espada y se giró a ver a Tsubame quien lo miraba nerviosa.  
-¿Estás bien?  
La joven asintió avergonzada.

-Muchas gracias, pensé que no iba a librarme nunca –Suspiró la chica más relajada- Lo que sucede es que quería venir a despedirme de todos ustedes desde el puerto pero me perdí y acabe rodada por esos sujetos quien me obligaron a subir a este barco. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a verlos.  
Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Vaya tonta-Yahiko le dio un leve coscorrón- Deberías habernos avisado desde el principio y habrías podido acompañarnos-sonrió acariciando su cabello—Me alegra que estés aquí, así las cosas serán más divertidas.

La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante el acto y sonrió llena de felicidad. El joven se avergonzó también y su estomagó gruño.  
-¿Quieres ir a buscar algo de comer? Seguro encontramos a los demás por ahí.

Ambos empezaron a reír divertidos mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al gran comedor.

En otra parte del barco, específicamente en el camarote del capitán se encontraba un hombre alto, de pelo café, con un traje elegante y mirada profunda. Su bigote y barbas recién afeitadas lo hacían lucir más joven de lo que aparentaba. Meditaba mirando hacia el mar cuando el silencio de la habitación fue roto por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta.

-Capitán, el hombre al que me pidió llamar ya está aquí-le indicó una voz en el exterior.  
-Adelante, hazle pasar-fue la única orden que dio el capitán y la puerta se abrió lentamente.  
Kenshin ingresó al recinto con la naturalidad y tranquilidad de siempre pese a que su rostro mostraba un poco de seriedad ya que no era normal que fuese llamado por un capitán de un barco y esperaba no recibir malas noticias.  
- Buenos días, soy Kenshin ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –preguntó con respeto y el capitán se giró para verle con más detalle, confirmando con una sola mirada el aspecto de ese hombre y la identidad de este por medio de aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz.

- Usted debe ser el señor Himura, mi amigo Yamagata me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

Kenshin abrió un poco los ojos pero sonrió, ahora todo empezaba a tener lógica, si aquel hombre conocía al capitán Yamagata sería normal que también reconociera su identidad e historia como Hittori.

-No me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Hikatara Sodoma y soy el capitán de este barco. Yamagata es un viejo amigo de la infancia, en los tiempos en los que no nos preocupaban las guerras-rió levemente y Kenshin se relajó un poco pero en el momento en que el capitán cambió su expresión a una de gran seriedad Kenshin preguntó:  
-Supongo que esta no será una simple visita de cortesía ¿Verdad?- Lo miró esperando su respuesta, dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra de aquel hombre.

-Me molesta tener que interrumpir su agradable viaje pero tenemos sospechas de que en este barco se encuentra un grupo de ninjas peligrosos que pueden armar alboroto. Ya le han ocasionado recientemente problemas a la policía y ahora se trasladan a Honk Kong por lo que sospechamos que su sede está en alguna parte de esa ciudad. Aún desconocemos sus verdaderos propósitos y la policía está investigando como loca. De hecho algunos miembros se encuentran en este mismo barco escondidos como turistas para pasar desapercibidos, el problema es que los ninjas también están haciendo lo mismo. Yamagata viene en camino en un barco más pequeño por si las cosas se salen de control y cuando se enteró que usted tomaría este viaje me indicó que le avisara de inmediato y preguntara su opinión sobre la situación.

Kenshin escuchó con atención y supo entonces por qué había tenido una mala sensación desde que subieron aquella embarcación. Al parecer su viaje no sería tan relajante como habían sospechado, lo mejor era avisarles a los otros de inmediato para que juntos formaran un plan sin embargo por ahora consideró mejor evitar hablar de ello con las chicas, no quería involucrar a Kaoru ni a ninguna de ellas, sobre todo a Misao que estaba en una condición desfavorable y más malas noticias podrían empeorar su situación además era mejor mantener la calma.  
-Me reuniré con mis compañeros y les consultaré sobre la situación—sonrió el samurái entonces ante la sorpresa de Hikatara quien no se esperaba tal reacción.—Descuide, ya estamos acostumbrados a los problemas y salimos juntos de ellos.  
Y es que era verdad que siempre acababan metidos en aprietos a donde fueran, tal vez la mala suerte los perseguía.

-Si usted considera correcto hablar con ellos adelante, entre más precavidos seamos mejor, hay que tomarlos por sorpresa- comentó el capitán y le ofreció asiento a Kenshin para continuar hablando sobre otros asuntos.

Aoshi miraba preocupado a Misao, ella dormía tranquilamente que no parecía percatarse de nada. El okashira se preguntaba cuál podría ser la razón de los constantes desmayos de aquella joven. Esperaba que Megumi no tardara en llegar, le había pedido a un chico que atendía a las habitaciones que fuera a buscarla, con las referencias que le dio dudaba que el muchacho tardara mucho en encontrarla.  
Notó que Misao empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Ella lo miró confundida.  
- ¿Señor Aoshi? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Volviste a desmayarte- Contestó con el tono que habitualmente usaba para hablar con ella, no uno frío si no tranquilo- Megumi viene para acá, necesitas que vuelvan a revisarte.

La joven no parecía dispuesta a ello porqué comenzó a levantarse tratando de mostrar que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones.  
- No es necesario, estoy bien, sólo algo mareada-Trató de justificarse con una sonrisa pero la sola mirada seria de Aoshi detuvo todo intento de movimiento.  
-Obedece, te quedarás a descansar hasta que llegue Megumi- Fue más una orden que una sugerencia. La mirada de Misao se entristeció, al hombre se le rompió el corazón, detestaba verla con ese rostro pero no podía hacer nada, no iba a permitir que saliese de esa habitación hasta que estuviese bien.  
- Siempre lo echo a perder todo—suspiró Misao bajando la mirada-Quería que usted disfrutara este viaje y no arruinarle el día- Y era cierto, la principal razón por la que Misao estaba emocionada por ese viaje era por Aoshi, pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para que él se relajara sin embargo no había logrado más que causarle molestias y preocupaciones. Estaba enfadada y desesperada por esa situación. ¿Por qué demonios se desmayaba? ¿Qué es lo que tenía su cuerpo? Empezaba a hartarse de todo eso.  
Para su sorpresa Aoshi tocó su hombro y la miró con tranquilidad. Había algo en su mirada que la hacía recordar al Aoshi que jugaba siempre con ella cuando era una niña.  
-No has echado a perder ningún viaje, no le afecta a nadie un buen descanso. El viaje en barco será largo y tendrás oportunidades de explorarlo con más calma.

Misao entendió la indirecta y se sonrojó levemente, era muy raro que Aoshi manifestara esos sentimientos tan abiertamente y la joven entendía que estaba preocupada por ella pero lo manifestaba a su manera. Sin duda no era hora de enfermarse ni desmayarse, tenía que ser más fuerte para poder hacer reír a esa persona que tanto quería.

-Descansaré pero después iremos a buscar algo de comer ¿verdad?—sonrió con inocencia- Me muero de hambre.  
Sin decir nada más se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños segura de que cuando despertara aquella persona estaría a su lado esperando. Rió entre sueños divertida imaginándose los lugares que visitaría junto cn esa persona en Honk Kong.

Aoshi se relajó cuando la joven se quedó completamente dormida. Miró lo tranquila que se veía y llegó a preguntarse cómo era posible que tuviese tanta energía cuando permanecía despierta. Eso era algo que la caracterizaba desde que era una niña, siempre revoloteando y jugando con sus cuatro compañeros. Hanya solía cargarla en sus hombros, Beshimi y Hiotoko bromeaban con ella y todos sus compañeros nunca dejaron de jugar y querer a Misao. Cerró los ojos alejando sus recuerdos amargos sobre la muerte de esos cuatro, no podía volver a esa horrible época donde tan sólo clamaba y deseaba ser el más fuerte. Si no hubiese sido por Kenshin en este momento no estaría ahí al lado de Misao, protegerla, velar por ella y seguir adelante era la misión que le habían encomendado sus cuatro fieles compañeros y cumpliría al pie de la letra esa misión. No iba a permitirse perder a nadie más. Protegería a esa chica con todas sus fuerzas.

No muy lejos de ahí en una pequeña taberna en la cubierta se había organizado una ronda de apuestas amigables entre los marineros y algunos pasajeros. El premio no era ganar ni perder tan sólo divertirse un buen rato. Sanosuke y Sunan estaban disfrutando varias rondas y ya habían ganado bastantes. Entre todos los marineros bromeaban sobre esa pareja y los admiraban. Era un ambiente agradable.

- Somos los mejores, ¿Por qué no vamos a festejar?—rió el peleador con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
-Sanosuke, si sigues así aras que la gente se aburra de jugar—le comentó Sunan mientras les firmaba algunos retratos a las chicas que conocían de su talento y le pedían autógrafos, también un par de hombres le pedían retratos para sus novias.  
- Oh vamos, si sólo estamos divirtiéndonos.

Ambos cambiaron sus expresiones cuando vieron entrar a dos sujetos sospechosos. A simple vista lucían como las demás personas que estaban ahí, simples pasajeros que querían entrar a divertirse pero los sentidos de ambos amigos eran bastante agudos para darse cuenta de que había algo diferente en ellos.  
- Esos tipos me dan mala espina-comentó Sunan por lo bajo.  
- A mi también—se levantó Sanosuke caminado hacia la entrada, se despidió con educación del resto de jugadores que parecieron aliviados por qué ahora tenían más posibilidades de ganar los juegos.  
Ambos amigos salieron de la taberna y se pusieron a caminar por cubierta.  
-Será mejor consultarlo con Kenshin, sospecho que algo grande está por venir-Sonrió el luchador y su compañero suspiró divertido.

Kaoru no había tardado nada en reunirse con Yahiko y Tsubame en el gran comedor donde se estaba sirviendo la cena. Los había encontrado charlando animadamente en una de las mesas que estuvo a punto de no interrumpirlos sin embargo el hambre le gano y llegó a saludarlos con una sonrisa preguntando por qué motivo estaba ahí la joven. Después de una larga conversación entendió los motivos e invitó a Tsubame a la habitación de las chicas. Los tres estaban comiendo cuando vieron entrar a Megumi al lado de Misao quien ahora lucía mucho más saludable y tranquila después de un buen descanso. Kaoru recordó que estaba con Megumi en los masajes cuando un chico entro preguntando por la doctora y Megumi salió de inmediato para ir con Misao quedando de verse en el gran comedor horas más tarde.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Misao? –Le preguntó Tsubame minutos después que le contaran a la ninja el motivo por el cual Tsubame estaba ahí. Aoshi miraba la situación desde cerca, recargado en la pared y vigilante de todos los movimientos de Misao.

- Si, muchas gracias-Sonrió la ninja estirando sus brazos—Megumi es una excelente doctora y yo tengo muchas energías.

- Te voy a cobrar la cuenta—mencionó Megumi con sus orejas de zorrita y una sonrisa divertida—De todas formas no debes esforzarte tanto o te ataré a la cama hasta que lleguemos a puerto.

Misao tragó saliva y Kaoru suspiró divertida. Tsubame tembló preguntándose si de verdad la doctora sería capaz de hacer algo tan peligroso. Yahiko seguía comiendo como si nada, aprovechando que su rival estaba lejos o eso creyó porque en momento en que estaba por probar uno de los platillos este desapareció rápidamente y ahoras e encontraba siendo devorado por Sanosuke.  
- ¡Oye! ¡Eso era mió!-Se quejó el chico empezando a refunfuñar.  
- El que lo toma primero se lo queda-siguió comiendo como si nada mientras Sunan suspiraba y saludaba a todos con tranquilidad.  
- Ya era hora—mencionó Megumi mirando de reojo a Sanosuke con cara de asco, sobre todo porque el luchador estaba comiendo sin nada de educación—Por un segundo pensé que te habían comido los tiburones.  
- No podrían conmigo—comentó Sanosuke terminando de tragar- Además estoy de muy buen humor—sonrió ampliamente.  
- Cuando eso ocurre es que has hecho algo ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –le preguntó Kaoru empezando a sospechar que se había vuelto a meter en problemas.  
- ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros nunca nos metemos en problemas-lo meditó unos segundos-Bueno tal vez en algunos pero ahora sólo fue un buen día de juegos. No hubo nada de conflictos ¿Verdad, Sunan?  
Pero su mejor amigo al parecer se había encontrado a unos cuantos personajes importantes y charlaba con ellos animadamente.  
- Se ve que es un gran periodista- comentó Kaoru- Deberías aprender de él Sanosuke en vez de estar de vago.

Pero Sanosuke no le hiso caso y continuó peleando por la comida con Yahiko mientras Tsubame los veía con una gran gotita tras su cabeza lo peor era que la pelea se había incrementado y ahora Misao también participaba en ella por que Sanosuke la había quitado su plato de comida. La gente empezaba a mirarlos tanto que Kaoru suspiró y de un solo golpe calmó a ambos chicos, quienes minutos después estaban comiendo con tranquilidad y con un chichón en la cabeza cada uno. Misao sonreía divertida pues ella había sido la única en esquivar el ataque de Kaoru.

-Deberían aprender a comportarse—comentó la maestra de kendo—Estamos dando mala impresión—Fue cuando al echarle una ojeada a los presentes se percató de que no de ellos faltaba.  
-¿Dónde está Kenshin?

-¿Me buscaba señorita Kaoru?—la chica se sobresaltó al no sentir la presencia del pelirrojo. El samurái se había quedado charlando con el capitán durante un buen rato hasta que éste le dijo que sus compañeros lo deberían estar esperando en el gran comedor y ahí mismo los encontró. No era difícil ubicarlos: eran los únicos que armaban jaleo. Alcanzó a ver como Kaoru calmaba a Yahiko y Sanosuke a base de unos cuantos golpes.  
-¿Dónde has estado Kenshin?—le preguntó Yahiko mirándole de reojo. Tsubame le sonrió también y pusieron al corriente al samurái de la situación para su sorpresa Kenshin no pareció realmente sorprendido. Lo que pareció interesarle más era el aspecto de eso dos hombres. Yahiko le fue explicando cada uno de los detalles. No había que ser inteligentes para darse cuenta de que algo le preocupaba a Kenshin pero este se justificó con una sonrisa tranquila diciéndoles que no era nada importante.  
Tras un rato Misao les comentó que regresaría antes al camarote para descansar bien, sobre todo porque ya deseaba sentir la mirada preocupada del señor Aoshi. El mismo también se disculpo y la acompaño al camarote.

- Esos dos se traen algo—comentó Sanosuke tras haber terminado de comer. Ya casi no había gente en la sala, sólo estaban el grupo del doyo Kamiya, Tsubame y Sunan.

- No seas grosero—le dijo Megumi—Aoshi está preocupado por ella, se nota claramente—sonrió pícaramente—Además es un excelente guardián, se asegurara de que Misao no se esfuerce demasiado—dos orejas de zorro aparecieron en su cabeza.

-Menos trabajo para ti supongo—comentó Kaoru suspirando.  
La tranquilidad del lugar fue rota por una pregunta de Sunan, quien miraba a Kenshin de reojo desde hace un buen rato. El samurái había permanecido en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Puedes hablarnos de lo que sucede ahora?—preguntó y todos miraron al samurái. El chico entendió que había llegado la hora de contarles todo lo sucedido.  
Les contó con todo lujo de detalles la situación explicada por el capitán, además sus sospechas sobre los sujetos que habían capturado antes a Tsubame. La mayoría recibió con seriedad sus palabras y todos entendieron que aquel viaje no sería tan maravilloso como esperaban.  
-Como me molesta que siempre tengamos problemas—suspiró Kaoru—Y yo que pensaba que por fin podríamos relajarnos.

-No es tan malo, no hay nada más relajante que una buena pelea—dijo Sanosuke chocando sus puños.

-Maniático de las peleas—comentó Megumi—Ni creas que te voy a curar de nuevo.

Una gotita cayó tras la cabeza de todos. El ambiente comenzó a relajarse, como si todo eso fuera común para ellos. Fue entonces cuando Tsubame ahogó un grito que llamó la atención de todos.  
-¡Sabía que olvidaba algo!—dijo asustada—Estaba tan emocionada por verlos a todos que estuve a punto de no decirlo—cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Al abrirlos los miró a todos nerviosa.

-Primero pensé que podría ser un error pero tras escuchar toda su conversación puedo estar segura. Esos hombres hablaban de atacar y capturar alguien en este barco.

-¿Qué dices?—Todos se exaltaron al mismo tiempo, la pobre chica casi se cae al suelo del susto. Kenshin le sonrió con calma para que se tranquilizara.  
-¿Podría contarnos lo que escuchó?

Tsubame repitió las palabras de esos dos detalle por detalle y por cada palabra que decía la cara de sus compañeros iba cambiando gradualmente de color.

-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé—comentó Kenshin.

Todos se levantaron en un instante y a la misma velocidad salieron de aquella sala rumbo a un único destino: Misao, porqué las palabras de Tsubame habían sido claras: esos ninjas misteriosos buscaban a la señorita Misao, aún desconocían los motivos pero no podían dejar que la lastimaran.  
Lo que ninguno sabía es que Misao no estaba en la habitación si no en cubierta mirando el reflejo de la luna en el mar. Había subido ahí antes de irse a dormir pero no importaba por que Aoshi estaba a su lado y él la protegería sin importarle el peligro.


	4. Chapter 4 Furiosas batallas

C**apitulo 4 Batallas Furiosas  
**

El sonido de las olas mantenía a Misao entretenida, sólo miraba de reojo a la persona que se encontraba junto a ella, su querido señor Aoshi. Estaba muy emocionada por aquella situación y deseaba que jamás terminara. Estaba tan emocionada por aquel momento que no se había percatado de que eran observados desde la oscuridad, sin embargo Aoshi si lo había notado y pese a que desconocía los motivos por los cuales esos sujetos les miraban algo le quedaba claro: no eran buenas intenciones.  
-¿Sucede algo, señor Aoshi?—preguntó Misao entonces preocupada. El okashira recordó el estado de la chica, no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo malo por ello debía alejarse de ella para protegerla, sin embargo tampoco deseaba dejarla sola. ¿Qué podía hacer? Fue entonces cuando su buena suerte quiso que en ese momento llegaran Kaoru y Megumi bastante alteradas.  
-¿Qué sucede chicas?—preguntó Misao al verlas llegar tan preocupadas. Kaoru sonrió.  
-Hemos descubierto un secreto maravilloso ¿Verdad, Megumi? –comentó con una sonrisa y la doctora sólo la miró resignada.  
-Y esta mujer propuso que viniéramos a decirte lo que vimos. ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro cuarto para que lo veas?  
-Bueno—miró de reojo al señor Aoshi. Él tan sólo se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza y Misao sonrió.  
-Nos vemos después señor Aoshi—Comentó y comenzó a seguir a las dos mujeres quienes sonrieron aliviadas para llevarse a Misao discretamente.  
Aoshi se quedó completamente solo y sintió de inmediato que las sombras se movían rápidamente hacia la misma dirección que habían tomado las chicas. Decidido comenzó a avanzar para detenerlos.

Cuatro ninjas empezaron a perseguir a las mujeres en la oscuridad, estaban a punto de darles alcance cuando dos de ellos recibieron unos golpes que les hicieron retroceder.  
-¿Quién demonios es? –preguntó uno de ellos levantándose. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su atacante.  
-Primero deberías presentarte tú ¿No te parece?—comentó Sanosuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
-¡Bastardo!—El otro iba a atacarlo pero unos explosivos le hicieron retroceder.  
Entre el polvo que se había levantado de los explosivos ambos vieron a dos hombres espalda contra espalda que sonreían divertidos.

-Oye Sunan ¿Por qué demonios traes explosivos a unas vacaciones?—le preguntó Sanosuke con una gota.  
-Experiencia, te conozco bastante bien como para no sospechar que acabaremos metidos en problemas. Siempre que viajamos ocurre algo ¿no es verdad?  
Los dos ninjas atacaron de inmediato pero ambos amigos los esquivaron con facilidad, luchando juntos como aquellos viejos tiempos, sin rendirse y siempre cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro.

Los otros dos ninjas seguían persiguiendo lentamente a las tres mujeres. Megumi y Kaoru habían acelerado el paso insistiendo a Misao que se apresuraran, la joven aún no comprendía que sucedía para que estuviesen tan emocionadas.  
Uno de los ninjas estaba a punto de girar a la derecha en una de las esquinas para alcanzarlas cuando un golpe lo recibió de lleno.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas tan ocupado?—El ninja se sorprendió al ver a la persona que se atrevía a detenerlo de nuevo. Ese maldito niño aparecía frente a él de nuevo. ¿Acaso quería jugar de nuevo?  
-Muévete mocoso, estorbas.

-¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar pasar? Como descendiente de samurái no puedo permitir que avances más—se puso en posición de ataque preparado para cualquier movimiento pero primero tendría que sacar a ese sujeto del interior del barco por que el espacio en los pasillos era demasiado pequeño.

El último ninja dejó de perseguir a las mujeres, consciente de que en ese momento les habían tendido una trampa. Su misión ahora era borrar del mapa a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino. Ingresó a una habitación donde le esperaban otros cuatro ninjas. Esperó oculto entre ellos lo que tuviera que pasar. Esperando que apareciese su nuevo contrincante.

En ese momento se abrió lentamente la puerta. Los cuatro hombres miraron de reojo al samurái. Kenshin sonrió.  
- Perdón, creo que me equivoque de habitación-dijo con toda tranquilidad. Estaba por cerrar discretamente a puerta cuando los ninjas se levantaron rápidamente. El ninja anterior permaneció oculto en las sombras observando con detalle el espectáculo.

-Ni creas que te permitiremos escapar Battusai.

Esas palabras eran suficientes para Kenshin, era evidente que esos tipos eran los hombres que buscaba sin embargo ninguno de ellos era el ninja que perseguía a las chicas antes. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. El ninja sonrió desde la oscuridad y desapareció lentamente sin ser detectados. Los cuatro ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Kenshin, el samurái empezó a correr para salir a cubierta. Ahí ya estaban Sanosuke y Sunan luchando con los otros dos ninjas. Yahiko también luchaba con uno de ellos. Cuando vieron salir a Kenshin se reagruparon y los ninjas los rodearon a todos.

-Ustedes realmente son una molestia para nuestros planes—Comentó uno de los ninjas.—Pero ahora hay que borrarlos del mapa.  
-Demonios, falta uno—murmuró Kenshin en ese instante. El resto lo miró preocupado.  
-Nuestro compañero ya debe estar donde está esa chica. Sin duda han fallado en su trampa—comentó el otro ninja y todos comenzaron a atacar al grupo. Kenshin trataba de esquivarlos para perseguir al otro hombre sin embargo eran muy persistentes. Sólo le quedaba confiar en aquella persona.

-¿Qué? ¿La sorpresa era que Tsubame está aquí?—preguntó Misao totalmente fuera de sí. Las chicas la habían arrastrado a su habitación de una manera exagerada y todo para que ella viese a la joven. De verdad estaba contenta de verla ahí pero la chica pensó que se trataba de algo mucho más serio.

-Lo sentimos, pensamos que sería emocionante verla—Comentó Kaoru con una gota en su cabeza. Tsubame sonreía también mientras Megumi suspiraba aburrida. Era evidente que no tenían ninguna sorpresa para ella más que esa pero tenían que alejarla del peligro lo más pronto posible. Kenshin y los demás se encargarían de esos ninjas fastidiosos, sin duda alguna las cosas se iban a poner peligrosas pero tanto Kaoru como Megumi confiaban en ellos y Tsubame estaba dispuesta a confiar plenamente en Yahiko. Si su rol era permanecer en ese lugar distrayendo a Misao sin duda lo iba a cumplir con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno, tengo que ir al baño—sonrió Kaoru mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la salida-No tardaré en volver.

-¿Y por qué te llevas tu espada?—preguntó Misao entonces y todos miraron a Kaoru con una gotita.  
-Es que siempre hay pervertidos rondando por ahí—se justificó rápidamente Kaoru y salió antes de que Misao pudiese preguntar algo más. Megumi suspiró y Tsubame comenzó a platicar con Misao tratando de distraerla con cualquier cosa.

La maestra de kendo se alejó unos cuantos metros de la habitación, permaneció con la vista levantada y preparada para cualquier cosa. Confiaba ampliamente en sus amigos pero aún no sabían cuantos ninjas habían el lugar y a ella también le correspondía luchar para proteger a su amiga.  
-Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya no tendría problemas en el camino—Kaoru se tensó, como sospechaba había otro ninja rondando por ese lugar.  
-Sal de tu escondite, cobarde—murmuró Kaoru dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Una sombra apareció tras de ella y la maestra retrocedió mirándola. Era la silueta de un ninja con la cara totalmente cubierta.

-Maravilloso, me encantan las mujeres fuertes—comentó la figura-¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? Así le produciré más dolor a esa persona.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío, desconocía quién era ese ser pero sin duda alguna tenía intenciones de dañar a Misao y no iba a permitirlo. Levantó su espada y atacó sin dudarlo. El ninja esquivo el ataque y comenzó una dura batalla porque Kaoru no se iba a rendir bajo ningún concepto. Ella también era parte del equipo de Kenshin y no era para nada débil. Ha adquirido mucha experiencia por sus batallas previas y ha luchado por proteger su estilo y a las personas que más quiere. Esa es su voluntad y fuerza. Aquella figura sonreía emocionada debajo de la máscara.  
-Maravilloso, entre más fuertes es más divertido verlas caer—Sin previo aviso desapareció y rápidamente se colocó detrás de Kaoru golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared. Antes de que ella se pudiera reponer, volvió a atacarla sosteniendo su cuello con su mano izquierda contra la pared.  
-Me encantaría quedarme a jugar más tiempo—acarició su rostro con diversión—Pero aún tengo que encargarme de Misao—Se retiró lentamente parte de la máscara y antes de que Kaoru pudiese luchar para defenderse la besó. La maestra se quedó congelada en el acto. Aquel ninja hubiese seguido divirtiéndose pero sintió una mirada fría y peligrosa. Golpeó en el estómago a la mujer y Kaoru cayó al suelo adolorida y con la mirada borrosa distinguió a la figura que se postraba entre ella y aquel ninja.

- Aoshi—Comentó recargándose lentamente en la pared tratando de recobrar la vista.

-Has peleado bien, ahora es mi turno—Comentó el ninja dirigiéndole una mirada fría a aquella figura que sonreía maravillado bajo su máscara.

-Así que has aparecido. ¡Shinomori Aoshi!—su voz mostraba emoción y locura. Se lanzó sobre él sin pensarlo ni dudar ni un instante en pelear para destrozarlo. Su eterno enemigo estaba ahí y si lo destruía sin duda dañaría a Misao con más intensidad. Eso le encantaba, moría por ver la cara de esa mujer con el rostro lleno de lágrimas cuando viese a las personas que más quería muertos.

Misao abrió los ojos en un instante. Megumi y Tsubame se asustaron creyéndola dormida. La ninja se levantó.

-Algo está pasando. ¿Por qué no han vuelto Kaoru?—preguntó en ese instante. Tsubame no sabía que decir, ella también estaba preocupada por la maestra de kendo. Megumi estaba apunto de salir con su caja de medicinas cuando Misao había despertado. Eso le dio una mala impresión a la ninja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me están ocultando?—Tsubame se puso muy nerviosa. Megumi dejó su caja de medicinas brevemente en el suelo y miró con seriedad a Misao.

-Misao, no tiene caso que te sigamos engañando. No me importa lo que piensen los demás pero –Se acercó a ella con una mirada seria—Antes de revelarte la verdad tienes que prometerme que no harás ninguna tontería ni nada que dañe más tu salud.

-¿A qué te refieres, Megumi? ¿Qué está pasando?

Y Megumi le explicó la situación y por cada palabra que salía de su boca Misao sufría cada vez más como si mil estacas se enterraran en su corazón.

Los cuatro chicos continuaban luchando en cubierta contra aquel grupo de ninjas. La batalla no parecía acabar, aquellos ninjas tenían una buena resistencia física y pese a que los habían derribado varias veces continuaban levantándose a pesar de sus heridas.

-Estos tipos son realmente molestos—decía Sanosuke golpeando una y otra vez a varios de ellos— ¿Qué nunca se van a acabar?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, no podemos perder más tiempo en este lugar—comentó Kenshin abatido, tenía un extraño presentimiento y algo le molestaba desde hace un buen rato. No podía dejar de pensar en Kaoru y su seguridad, como si temiese que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. Estaba desesperado e impaciente.

Yahiko y Sunan también empezaban a tener problemas con los ninjas, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más problemáticas para todo el grupo. Fue entonces cuando de repente se escucharon silbatos y el rugir de los cañones. Eso fue suficiente para que los ninjas se asustarán. Una luz alumbró la cubierta y un barco cercano se acercó rápidamente.

La voz de un hombre en lo alto del pequeño barco se hiso presente y Kenshin suspiró aliviado en ese momento.

-¡Deténganse en nombre de la ley!—Era el capitán Yamagata y como por arte de magia varios marineros llegaron a cubierta rodeando al grupo de ninjas. El capitán del barco los lideraba. Los ninjas entendieron entonces que era momento de retirarse antes de que los capturaran. Se hiso un silencio y las bombas de humo hicieron retroceder a todos. Los ninjas desaparecieron en medio de la confusión. El capitán les ordeno a todos los marinos que se pusieran a buscar en los alrededores.

Yamagata deseaba hablar con Kenshin sin embargo los cuatro compañeros ya se encontraban en camino a las habitaciones para asegurarse de que las chicas se encontraran bien.

Kaoru empezaba a recobrar poco a poco su vista pero aún le dolía mucho su cuerpo y su orgullo. Veía como Aoshi mantenía una lucha contra aquel ninja, sin duda ese sujeto era poderoso porque aguantaba un fiero combate contra Aoshi sin dar señales de rendirse en ningún momento pero Aoshi era más fuerte y jamás se iba a rendir ante una persona que quería dañar a Misao.

-Realmente eres maravilloso Aoshi Shinomori—dijo la figura con una gran sonrisa mientras continuaba atacándole sin embargo escuchó a lo lejos el tumulto y entendió que era momento de retirarse.

-Parece que la fiesta terminó. Es lamentable pero pronto nos volveremos a ver—una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro bajo la máscara. Echo una bomba de humo rápidamente y desapareció. Se fue corriendo de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Y en una de las esquinas su mirada se cruzó con Misao que corría desesperada buscando a sus amigos. La figura sonrió con malicia y desapareció.

-¡Señor Aoshi! ¡Kaoru!-Gritó cuando llegó al pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo el desastre que se había creado en el lugar. Kaoru reaccionó al verla y trato de levantarse asustada ¿Por qué estaba Misao en ese lugar?

-¡Misao, sal de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso!—trató de decirle en medio de dolor. Misao corrió hacia ella asustada y envuelta en lágrimas. Aoshi le bloqueó el paso y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Ella está bien, regresa a tu habitación—Misao protestó pero Aoshi golpeó levemente su cabeza dejándola inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Kenshin y los demás llegaban. Megumi corrió de inmediato a atender a Kaoru.

Horas después todos reposaban en la enfermería del barco. Kenshin miraba preocupado a Kaoru en una de las habitaciones. Megumi ayudaba a atender a los heridos pero ninguno estaba tan grave como Kaoru así que le daba prioridad a la mujer.  
-Luchó con valentía, aguantó hasta que yo llegué—le comentó Aoshi a Kenshin, quien se relajó levemente—Ella también deseaba proteger lo que quiere. Realmente es fuerte.

-Tienes razón—comentó Kenshin con una pequeña sonrisa. Megumi les dijo que dejaran la habitación un momento pues tenía que seguir atendiendo las heridas de la joven. Ambos salieron para encontrarse con Yahiko siendo atendido por Tsubame, el chico estaba nervioso por el dolor de sus pequeñas heridas y cada vez que Tsubame le tocaba con el algodón sus lágrimas salían mostrando un pequeño espectáculo gracioso. Sanosuke se la pasaba molestándole mientras Sunan suspiraba.  
Aoshi ignoró aquel espectáculo y se acercó a la camilla donde Misao dormitaba. Había tenido que dejarla inconsciente ya que no deseaba ver su rostro afligido y preocupado. Si hubiera visto las heridas de Kaoru se habría preocupado de más y echado toda la culpa. Megumi le había contado toda la verdad sabiendo las consecuencias.  
-Hubiese sufrido más si le ocultáramos las cosas—comentó Kenshin acercándose—Misao también es fuerte y capaz de defenderse por sí misma. En nuestro intento de sobreprotegerla podríamos terminar dañándole más. Es mejor que mantenga su gran sonrisa sabiendo la verdad y luchando a nuestro lado ¿No es verdad?

Aoshi no supo que responder, tan sólo permaneció mirando a Misao pensando en las palabras que le diría cuando despertara pero ella estaba ahí con tranquilidad durmiendo. Los ninjas e habían marchado ya del barco, podrían disfrutar de los últimos días de aquel barco antes de llegar a su destino.

* * *

Ayame:- Espero que les haya gustado, me centré más en la batalla de Kaoru que en las otras porque considero que ella también es una gran guerrera que tiene mucho por dar. No se preocupen, va a recuperar su honor, y también habrá otras batallas más intensas de los otros personajes, descuiden. ¿Quién será aquella figura misteriosa? ¿Y por qué tiene tanta obsesión por dañar a Misao y todo lo que se relacione con ella?


End file.
